


I See Fire

by blackoblivion13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But-in-distress!Stiles, Kidnapping, Knight!Derek, Knight!Scott, Knights - Freeform, LotR Fusion - Freeform?, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not-a-Damsel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Mythical Beasties, Rating May Change, Spark!Stiles, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackoblivion13/pseuds/blackoblivion13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in a place where the air was still fresh, well before man came to hold any true power… a land that still held magic and was full of life and ripe with secrets. Humans lived alongside many other creatures, evil and good.  // The tower rose up from a great tree… a Rowan, a tree known to have strong magic. The tree was said to have been blessed to protect the tower and with it the tower was named the ‘Nematon’. It was the Beacon from which the small village got its name… Beacon on the Hill, and as history carried on, Beacon Hills.<br/>~I have no idea how to summarize the rest without sounding like a loon, but basically there will be knights and evil plots, and general Lord of the Ring/The Hobbit-like elements.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I dunno if this will be any good, but I wanted it. So here it is. There will be lots of canon-like events... especially at the beginning. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's I See Fire (hence the medieval/Hobbit/LotR feel/theme)... I am excited, but it'll probably be updated slow (because eventually I have to write my Japanese Mythology Papers and work on other stories... x.x;). Definitely not going to be accurate in any way, shape, or form...  
> Sorry about the choppy prologue, I just needed to set up some stuff and get some intros out of the way. (Though I suppose I didn't introduce Derek and them very well.... that's for later though.)  
> Any questions? Ask me. I forgot half of what I was going to put here in favor of shoving Doritos in my mouth before work, so.... :P  
> Anyway, enjoy?

**A Simple Beginning**

It was in a place where the air was still fresh, well before man came to hold any true power… a land that still held magic and was full of life and ripe with secrets. Humans lived alongside many other creatures, evil and good.

A small village was nestled near an ocean across which nothing was yet known in this land. High atop a hill within the thick forest on the west side of this village stood a large tower. The tower, now old and decrepit, had been the home of a mighty Spark long before the village had formed. The tower rose up from a great tree… a Rowan, a tree known to have strong magic. The tree was said to have been blessed to protect the tower and with it the tower was named the ‘Nematon’. It was the Beacon from which the small village got its name… Beacon on the Hill, and as history carried on, Beacon Hills.

The town was all close together as they had blossomed from the same family and much of the land had been too thick with trees to be used.  One home, that of the Hales, was ostracized from the rest of the town; many rumors have circulated through time on why this family was so far from the others, but here I will only put that it is because they were more peculiar than the others and sought the solitude and embrace that was given by the forest thick around them.

Strangers were often not trusted… and as there was nowhere to go from there, those that could be trusted never came. No, only strangers that meant trouble came to Beacon Hills, drawn by the mystery of the Nematon… by the power of the earth… by the secrets that hid beneath the surface.

It is here, in this village, that our story starts…

*~+~*

“Stiles,” he said, “My name is Stiles.”

“What kind of name is ‘Stiles’?” the boy asked, tilting his head a little, brown eyes wide.

“It’s… a nickname.” He replied, darkness in his eyes. Because no one called him by his first name anymore…that was a privilege only his mother would ever have.

“Oh? I’m Scott,” the other boy said, breaking into a big grin that reminded Stiles of a puppy. “Do you wanna go play at the river? It’s not far from town.”

Stiles turned honey brown eyes towards the house his father owned…something that had been his before he’d gone to stay at the nicer home with Claudia all those years ago. Their few meager belongings—things that wouldn’t remind them of the light they’d lost—were already in the house and they would be chopping wood to build the bed frames tomorrow as it had been too late when they’d arrived. He looked back at Scott and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll go,” he replied. It would be good, he thought. At just shy of 10 years of age, he wasn’t quite at the cusp of maturity, but he was getting close. He would need to start helping his father now with the small field they had out behind the house. It would be tough work. He blinked and mentally shook himself to get back on topic.

The two boys would grow to be like brothers… Scott’s pure innocence helping to mend what was broken within Stiles...even if not fully.

*~+~*

It shouldn’t have concerned him, Stiles thought, staring in horror at the burning building before him, he was a 10 year old nobody… what did the fire at the Hale house have to do with him? Stepping closer to the horrid burning, his foot slipped a bit in a ring of what looked like black sand. Despite this, the line didn’t break and he stared in confusion. It was too far to be from the house, if it was ash… what could it be? He jerked back at the sight of flames licking at the grass towards him, retreating behind the line of ash.

It was then that he saw it, three people… no, four. A larger man who looked half dead was being dragged by a young woman. A smaller girl was being cradled by another teenage boy. They were all sweating and soot covered and looked like they might collapse at any second… they froze as they broke free from the house, smoke and flames nipping at them and looked at the black line in something akin to horror.

Stiles didn’t understand why they were so scared of the sand. He bent and touched it, felt a hum that must be magic. Oh. His brain sped up on overdrive and he pieced it together. This hadn’t just been the run-of-the-mill chimney fire… no… someone had trapped these people inside the house with magic and set the building ablaze.

Wild eyes turned back to the four people what could he do? He wasn’t a Spark… could he break this barrier? Save at least these four people?

He dropped down and wiped his hand through the sand until the hum of magic was more or less burning his skin and when he was ready to give up, he felt an answering hum within himself and the circle broke. He looked up as the four stumbled outside of the flames. His father and other villagers were finally there, buckets of water ready to douse the flames, but there was no saving the Hale House. It was lost… but they could at least contain the flames.

Stiles watched as his father, who was the Protector of the village, went to the four survivors and helped them to a safer spot. The older girl looked over at him and her eyes flashed red wildly as she mouthed ‘thank you.’

Stiles blinked owlishly back and nodded his acknowledgement, not able to think up more than that…

The Hales would leave after that… their uncle left to the care of a nurse within the town. But they would not be gone forever.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter.... somehow? Well, no, I know how, but whatever. I'm happy with it anyway. Hope everyone likes it.

**A Curse and a Blessing**

“So… a body.”

“ _Half_ a body,” Stiles emphasized as he was trudging up the hill at a quick pace. Scott was huffing his way along behind him.

“Right… so _half_ a body… and you wanted to come find it why?” he wheezed out and Stiles took pity on his friend and slowed his pace.

“Because it seems different from the normal body of a bandit victim…” he replied, with a little shrug, ignoring the feeling that something was watching them from out in the woods. There was all manner of things in the wood, and they all came alive at night… but after the body was found, his father had put a strict curfew into place for him and he had had to sneak out while his father was on patrol… also looking for the other half of the body.

“We have the squire ceremony tomorrow, Stiles,” Scott complained. “Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“Because,” he said, and stopped, giving Scott a big grin. “You’re my best friend.”

He said it so matter-of-factly that Scott couldn’t deny it even if he’d wanted to, a dopey grin crossed his face and he nodded his agreement. With that cleared up, they continued on their way, the moon was barely breaking through the trees, just enough to keep the darkness from being total, and their torch was only providing a speckle of light.

“We should probably head back soon,” Scott said after a minute. “We won’t be able to find anything in this darkness… besides; there are creatures in these woods that aren’t friendly.”

“I guess,” Stiles said, though he didn’t want to go back… he didn’t like stopping while in the middle of things. He paused. “Do you hear that?”

He tilted his head a bit and crawled towards the sound, the sight of various torches in the distance caught his eye.

“Shit! It’s my dad and the other villagers.” Stiles hissed, jerking back behind a tree before dropping his torch and using dirt to put it out.

“Stiles! Why would you _do_ that? Now we can’t see anything,” Scott whined irritably.

“If my dad catches us, we’ll be in a lot worse trouble,” Stiles replied. “Come on, the river is just there, we can follow it back to the ocean and then follow the beach back to the village.”

“Alright,” he sighed, but followed after Stiles none-the-less. They were almost at the river when the sound of growling reached their ears. A little panicked, Stiles ushered them on faster.

“Scott!” he shouted suddenly as the other boy took a tumble down a slope. Stiles stumbled after him, nearly tipping forward himself. When he reached the other boy he noticed something lying on the ground that was too awkwardly shaped to be a boulder. Squinting in the darkness, he helped Scott up before going to investigate the anomaly.

“Stiles…” Scott hissed, but Stiles waved him off, narrowing his eyes as he got close enough to see what was on the ground.

He couldn’t make out details, but it was definitely a body. He was about to cry out victory to Scott when the sound of a wolf howl made his blood run cold and his heart rate skyrocket.

“Scott?” He whirled around and found out why Scott had been trying to get his attention. Crouched barely a dozen feet away from them was a massive beast shrouded in shadows. He rose to its feet and the two boys stumbled backwards, looking horrified.

Stiles knew instantly that it was a were-creature.

“Scott, we need to get out of here…” he said, slipping a foot back only to be met by the resistance of the body still there that nearly sent him tumbling backwards. Scott gave a jerky nod and on a mental count of three, the two boys lurched backwards, pivoting on their feet and scrambling away until they got their footing and broke out into full out runs. The thing howled and Stiles belatedly thought that this must be a werewolf, as they took off.

Scott quickly lagged behind because of his breathing problems and Stiles stopped to go stand by his friend, but tripped as he turned, legs tangled in the roots of a nearby tree and he cried out as the wolf sunk its fangs into Scott’s side and his best friend screamed in pain.

Stiles was sure the beast was going to rip his friend in two, but it let him go and disappeared into the darkness, leaving both boys shaking with adrenaline. Stiles didn’t waste any time before he was up and herding Scott in the direction of the village where they collapsed into Stiles’s home, eyes wide and heartbeats rabbit fast.

“What… was that?” Scott asked, breathe ragged and panicky as if he was struggling for air. Stiles knew the feeling, but Scott had problems breathing and it was dangerous if he didn’t do something quickly.

“Scott, breath, you can do it,” Stiles said, knowing that this was nothing like the attacks that Stiles used to suffer, but there was nothing he could do but try and keep Scott from making everything worse by panicking.

It took a long time and Scott nearly passed out before he was able to get a full breath and he slumped against the wall, panting in deep breaths. Stiles relaxed as much as he could.

“Stiles!” Scott cried out suddenly and Stiles jerked out of his momentary calm and looked at Scott in a panic. “I dropped my necklace!”

The necklace was more of a pendent that had the McCall family crest etched into the stone… it was a priceless family heirloom.

“We can go get it tomorrow after the ceremony. It will be done before it is dark out.” Stiles replied, frowning at his friend. “And we can get a better look at the body too.”

“The body? You found it?” Scott asked, wide-eyed. They seemed to get even wider when the lankier boy nodded.

“Now let’s take care of that bite…” Stiles said, eyes zoning in on the bloody and torn tunic. “I just hope that wasn’t an Alpha.”

“Why?”

“Because an Alpha bite can _turn_ you.” He replied, as he helped Scott remove the tunic and then set about getting something to clean and disinfect the wound. He ended up grabbing some of his dad’s alcohol from the stash he thought was well-hidden, but Stiles had actually found it years ago.

“Do… do you think it was an Alpha?” Scott asked, after they were finished and they had laid down on the too small bed Stiles had made the year he had arrived in Beacon Hills a little more than six years ago.

Stiles thought back to the werewolf, trying to recall the color of the things eyes. He’d never seen a werewolf shifted before and he wondered if they all looked like that or if that one was different. His mind was about to wander away on a tangent and he had to restrain himself to focus on the answer to that question. Taking a deep breath he focused and thought before his heart sank.

“I think… I think it probably was.” He said finally.

“Why do you think that?”

“Did you see what colors its eyes were?”

“Red,” Scott answered, his voice and body shuddering as if the image was seared into his brain for eternity—though Stiles suspected he wouldn’t give it a second thought in a few nights.

“Exactly,” he said, and silently hoped that Scott who was like a brother to him would last through the night… because the bite of a were-creature could potentially kill the recipient.

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott said after a long time, “Why did it just bite me and then run away?”

Stiles was surprised. Scott didn’t usually dive too deeply into thoughts like that. Stiles was half proud that he’d thought up the question and half queasy at the implications of the werewolf’s actions.

“I don’t know, Scotty,” he said, “I just don’t know.”

Scott nodded and then he left, heading back to his house so he’d be there when his mother arrived back from where she had been called to attend on someone at the castle. The silence that surrounded Stiles was infinitely louder without his brother-in-all-but-blood around.

*~+~*

“Stiles!” Scott called as he arrived at the castle. Stiles was standing in his finest tunic next to his father who looked like he couldn’t be any prouder, though Scott could see how tired the older man was in the bags underneath his eyes.

“Scott! I thought you were going to be late!” he said, letting out a breath of relief for a reason completely unrelated to Scott’s punctuality—or lack thereof. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, but normal,” Scott replied with a nonchalant shrug as if what had happened last night had just been a bad dream and it was gone with the morning dew. “We should go now.”

John patted Stiles’s then Scott’s shoulders and watched the two boys walk towards the main hall where they would be assigned a group for the initial week training—though Stiles felt it was redundant as they had been training for over a year already—before they were promoted to squires—or straight to knights if Finstock was feeling particularly impressed and they had raving reviews—and assigned a mentor.

The lined up in the hall, Jackson turning a disdainful sneer on them as they came in last feeling awkward at the silence of the room.

“Gentlemen,” King Whittemore began, his voice carrying well across the area. “It is my honor to begin the month long induction of our new Squires and Knights. Finstock, you may begin.”

“There will be three groups… three to each group…” Finstock began. “You will sleep, train, and eat with your group for the first week. With the help of your assigned knight you will train for one month together to improve yourselves.

“First group, McCall, Greenberg, and Blinski,” he called, seeming completely unfazed by the fact he was butchering names in front of the king, “Second group, Malha-whatever….Danny, that’s you, Whittemore, and Daehler… last group, Lahey, Dunbar, and Boyd.”

Scott and Stiles could barely contain their excitement at being in the same group.

“What are you waiting for?” Finstock shouted, “Get with your groups, we aren’t a bunch of lost ducks wanting their moms. Move it!”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and didn’t move. They were already next to one another. Another guy who seemed like he was good at disappearing into the background came up and stood next to them and the other knights-in-training got in their small groups. Jackson was looking smug about his group though Matt wasn’t really known for much besides being a creep… or maybe that was just Stiles’s opinion. Stiles knew Lahey, a tall boy with curly hair, and Boyd, a large dark skinned boy with a stoic expression, but the sorter blonde standing between them looking way too confident for his age was someone he didn’t know.

“Alright, I’m taking the third group. The second group is being handled by Adrian Harris. The first group is being led by Chris Argent, since you’ll need all the help you can get and I hate Greenberg.” Finstock said, unabashed even in the presence of the king and high ranking lords.

Stiles would’ve been insulted, but with his clumsiness, Scott’s breathing issues, and Finstock’s obvious dislike of Greenberg who seemed like he could hide in plain sight, the statement couldn’t be refuted.

“Excuse me,” a pretty blonde woman said, throwing the door open and leading in three young women. “I think we’re forgetting a group…don’t you, Your Highness?”

“Ms. Argent,” the king said, frowning over at who Stiles assumed was Chris Argent. “I… thought you’d changed your mind… Fine then, Finstock…”

“And in our fourth group, Reyes, Argent, and Martin lead by Kate Argent.”  He said, motioning towards the four women. “Is Reyes really qualified for this training?” he asked, frowning at the mousy blonde, but Stiles stopped paying attention to them as his eyes landed on his strawberry blonde Goddess.

“Lydia?” Stiles and Jackson both stuttered out in completely different states—Jackson horrified, and Stiles, as always, awed.

She gave Jackson a look as if daring him to say something and completely ignored Stiles—which gave Jackson another reason to glare at the taller boy smugly. Stiles just rolled his eyes, used to the rejection. It’s fine. He still had about 10 years on his 15 year plan. He looked over at Scott and saw the smitten expression which he was giving the cute little brunette standing next to Lydia.

Stiles rolled his eyes again, more good-naturedly this time before his eyes met the fierce blue ones of Kate Argent. A shudder went down his spine when she gave the two boys what was probably supposed to be a pleasant smile. That woman was _evil_. There was no other way to describe the feeling she was giving him. He couldn’t bring himself to smile back, but Scott, not perturbed in the least, smiled back just as dopily.

The Argent Family was a known group of hunters that, while they focused mostly on werewolves, killed creatures that were tormenting villages and killing people or had gone rogue. So the last thing Stiles wanted was for Scott to get involved with them, but the brunette haired Argent with the angelic face took one look at Scott and looked just as smitten as the former was.

Apparently whatever conversation they were having about Ms. Reyes was finished because Chris Argent was coming up to the three boys, glancing at the two other Argents constantly as if fearing they were going to explode then and there.

“Boys,” he said, smiling a bit. “I hope you’re all ready for a rough month. We’ll be starting at daybreak tomorrow. Be early because if you’re even a second late there will be some severe consequences.

“Yes, sir!” they said politely.

“Alright then, you’re dismissed.” He waved them off. “You’ll be moving into my family’s training home just on the edge of the town, make sure you have everything you need, though I suspect you will be able to retrieve it if necessary.”

“Yes, sir!” they replied again before Greenberg disappeared and Scott looked at Allison like a puppy in love.

“She likes using sabers like you, instead of a broad sword.” Scott said out of the blue looking like he was concentrating hard on the floor.

“How do you know that?” Stiles replied.

“I… dunno. I can just hear her chatting. And I have been smelling all kinds of weird things all day too… like I can smell the pine smoke you used on your clothes and…” he trailed off frowning.

“You know what that means don’t you?” Stiles asked, frowning. Glad that his friend was alive, but worried how this knew change would affect their friendship… and their lives.

“Yeah…” his frown deepened for a second before he smiled a little dopily and shook his head. “We should go find my pendent.”

Stiles nodded and they headed off.

*~+~*

“That’s weird… this is definitely where you fell…” Stiles said looking around at the clearing which looked a lot less ominous in the light of day.

“Yeah, I can smell the scent of blood, I think… this spot it’s… healthier? I think that’s mine… and over here, it’s like death… I bet that’s where the body was.” Scott said, gesturing at the aforementioned spots. He sighed. “But more importantly, where is my pendent…?”

Stiles shrugged, but he was still trying to find a reason as to why someone or something would move the body, so his search was only half-hearted.

“What are you doing here?” a deep voice growled and Stiles whirled around to find a brooding dark haired young man glaring at them. A sense of familiarity tingled his senses, it made that generally dull hum of magic rise to nearly a whistle for just a moment before recognition hit him. “You shouldn’t be out here.”

“Sorry,” Scott said, automatically, but Stiles didn’t see why they should apologize. Why shouldn’t they be here? Well, aside from the obvious, but that was beside the point, he figured. “We’re just looking for something I dropped.”

Scott sighed and stood up, looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

The man threw something and Scott caught it with the reflexes of someone who was no longer human. It was his pendent.

“There, now leave.” He snapped, before turning and stalking away.

“What was that about?” Scott asked, frowning down at his pendent though he was happy to have it. Something about the other man set his teeth on edge.

“That was Derek Hale.” Stiles replied, and at Scott’s confused expression, continued, “How do you not remember this? Most of his family burned to death in a fire six years ago.”

Scott’s expression changed to one of recognition. “Oh… I thought the Hale’s had left? All except for their uncle…”

“Yeah… I wonder why he’s back…” Stiles thought for a moment. “Ya know, I think his older sister came back recently. I remember hearing about someone visiting their uncle…” In a town this size, it wasn’t hard to know pretty much everyone who came through or lived around, though there seemed to be an unspoken rule to ignore anything unusual that happened in the town.

“Really? Huh… maybe he was just visiting then. He probably needed time before he was ready to give a proper farewell to his family.” Scott said, voice full of a wisdom that seemed so uncharacteristic of him. “Come on, it’s going to get dark soon and I don’t want a repeat of what happened last night.”

“But isn’t it weird that a body showed up, and then there was that wolf last night, the same day that Derek Hale, a werewolf, shows up in town…” Stiles mused as they walked towards them. “And then he had your pendent which means he definitely saw the body… And he _knew_ that’s what you were looking for…”

Scott’s expression took on a slightly panicked set and he walked a little faster. “Well, it’s not our problem now…” he said, firmly.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, more to reassure himself than to agree with Scott.


End file.
